Romeo and Juliet
by Suninthemorning2
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia meet each other at a college party will they have the forever famous forbidden romance similar to Romeo and Juliet or will they break under pressure? E/O set when the SVU gang is in college


**Hello Earth! It's Stella with a new story, I hope you like it, I've begun to work with Suninthemorning again and this is another one of our experimental stories. I'm dying to see how you all like it, so make sure to review and COLOR ME GONE!**

* * *

><p>Some say he was a daredevil, an adrenaline booster. Others say he was a waste of space on the Earth. But he said he was just Elliot. Because that was all he really knew about himself.<p>

He was Elliot James Stabler, son of special victims detective Joesph Stabler and bipolar sufferer Bernie Stabler. He was twenty, going to college studying to follow in his fathers and grandfathers footsteps. Planning to major in law and communications, Stabler didn't have much of anything else official planned for his life.

Elliot loved to party, like any other college goer at NYU. And given his nickname 'Larrakin El' he was obviously one of those popular, fun-loving prankster kids on the campus. He would complete any bet he got from any person and odds are he had fooled with every man at least once in the school. Including teachers.

Even though his reputation was borderline delinquent, he was a straight A student, attending every single class with little to no tardy was one of_those kids_, even though he was the top student in half of his classes.

While Elliot was exiting his last class of the day, his Regulatory Law and Policy class with professor Barkow, he bumped into one of his close friends, Odafin, or Fin for short.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're goin'" Fin joked, playfully shoving Elliot's shoulder.

"Who do think you're talking to? You were comin' at me!" Elliot joked back. The two laughed and turned to exit the doorway of the classroom.

"Well, how did the test in Angelos go?" Elliot asked. The two being roommates, they both spent the whole night studying to get Fin caught up for their civil rights exam.

Fin, unlike Elliot, was a major slacker. He never studied in advance for tests, he was either too busy partying with friends or too busy calling and visiting his girlfriend Melinda, who was enrolled in Columbia University.

"Nailed it. She graded the tests in class, I got a 98." Fin bragged.

"Try beating 100." Elliot bragged back.

Fin laughed with a cocky scoff.

"I get 100's in the shit that counts." He laughed.

Elliot laughed with him as the two left the school building. It had been a long day in that campus, it was time to go meet up with their friends at their favorite pizza place.

* * *

><p>Some say she was a nerd, a cute know it all that spent all of her spare time studying for exams. Others say she was a babe, a sight for sore eyes. But she said she was only Olivia. Because that's all she really knew about herself.<p>

She was Olivia Marie Benson. daughter of ex NYU professor Serena Benson and rapist father unknown. She was eighteen, going to college studying to bring justice to her mother and to the many other women who have been in horrific situations like Serena. Planning to major in law and in communications, Benson didn't really have much of anything else officially planned for her life.

Olivia loved to hang out with her best friends Casey, Melinda, and John, and her having the nickname 'Bookworm Liv' loved to sit down and curl up with a good book or watch a good movie, company not always needed.

Many of Olivia's friends were frequent trouble makers, but growing up around an abusive alcoholic Olivia had always made sure to stay away from trouble simply out of fear of violent punishment. The fear over the years faded away, but the resistance to trouble had stuck with her.

Olivia was just exiting her last class of the day, Labor Law and Policy with professor Barenberg, and lonely walking to her dorm room to meet up with her roommate Casey and Melinda and John to head out to a party at one of Melinda's high school friends' houses.

When she got there, Melinda and Casey were both waiting outside the door, their backpacks already inside the dorm. Olivia laughed at her friends and motioned for them to scoot so she could get to the door.

"Aww, thanks for waiting for me, guys. You didn't have to, really." Olivia joked.

"Oh we weren't. We're waiting for John." Melinda joked. Casey laughed and smacked her on the arm for Olivia while she went inside and threw her backpack down on the couch, then shut the door and sat in front of it with Casey and Melinda. The two were already blocking the door completely together, so Olivia just decided to slip a cheek of her bum on both of her friends' laps.

All three let out a fit of giggles until John walked up to them. He shook his head and laughed.

"I bet I don't even wanna know, huh." He joked, kicking them out of the way by rolling Casey and Melinda over with a nudge with his feet on their legs.

With those two down fell Olivia, and then Munch opened the door for himself and literally threw his backpack inside, it landing god knows where possibly breaking god knows what, then shutting the door before Olivia or Casey could complain about anything.

"Babe, sometimes you are such an ass." Casey laughed, standing up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Casey was dating Munch the senior. Oops.

* * *

><p>"So, Elliot. Me and Fin are throwing a party down at Chester's house. You up for coming?" Elliot's friend George asked. Elliot set down his slice of pepperoni pizza and looked surprisingly at Huang.<p>

"Lake? Yeah, I'm up for it. Who else is going?"

"Well I know Melinda is going, since I'm coming. I know Mel is bound to bring some of her friends with her. Um, Kathy's coming, so you might want to stay clear of her. Cassidy was invited, and then a bunch of other fucking people." Fin listed off.

Elliot nodded, picking his greasy glob of deliciousness back up and snabbing another bite.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I've got nothing to do this weekend so I'll go." Elliot shrugged.

"Kay cool, I'll call Chester later and tell him you're coming." George said.

Elliot nodded and looked around the pizza place. Suddenly he shot his head back to the group with an evil smile spread across. His immature delinquent side was beginning to come out.

"Hey guys, see the two girls behind me? Who wants me to ask the blonde for a tampon?" Elliot asked, only partially joking.

All the guys laughed and nodded, shooing him over.

Oh, boys. Sometimes they never grew up. At all.

* * *

><p>"So guys, I called Chester, he said to show up at around five because that's when the NYU kids are coming in, but he said if we want we can come earlier and just hang 'till everyone else shows up." Melinda informed as she sat in the passenger seat of Olivia's car.<p>

"Well we've got nowhere else to go, and it's only a half hour away so we might as well just head there now. It'll only be 4:45 when we get there, so not a long wait." Casey pointed out.

"Good point." Olivia spoke up from the drivers seat.

"That and you say you know this Chester guy? Well this way you'll have a few minutes to catch up with him." Munch pointed out to Melinda.

Casey, Olivia, and John all went to a different school than Melinda. Melinda went to South Park High School, while Casey and Olivia- and presumably Munch, even though he was basically out of high school by the time Olivia and Casey got in- went to their district rival school Bennett High School.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, off we go then." Melinda announced, signaling for Olivia to start driving in the direction of Chester's house...

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, a perfect way to start a new story. Lol. Hey what's up guys, it's Suninthemorning and I've decided to just upload this now for Stella, but this is our newest piece of work in it's glory. I hope you liked it, and tell us if we should continue or just trash it, and don't worry, at least I'm thick skinned. Lol. Ok, well, Stella should have a new chapter of Hiding out real soon, for those of you wondering and spoiler alert, I'm a girl. Lol. No, but I should also have a new update out soon for what happened in the basement but before I do that I want you guys to review on McKayla Benson, I NEED FEEDBACK! Ok, well I don't know about Australia, but in New Zealand, it's almost 11, and I'm tired. So bye! :):):)<strong>


End file.
